Slow Dance
by CleopatraVII
Summary: "The House Next Door" based Fic. Daniel has flashes of Emma's death as they dance. Please R&R!


A/N: These characters are not mine, they belong to Richie Tankersly Cusick, an author of one of my favorite books, The House Next Door. Thanks for checking me out, hope this fic does the book any form of justice ^_^

Slow Dancing

"Come, Emma… dance with me. I won't take 'no' for an answer." Daniel said softly, his eyes full of love as he looked at her.

"Daniel…" Emma began, but she trailed off, knowing her heart wouldn't let her reject his offer.

Daniel seemed to realize that she was giving in, and a gentle smile played itself out across his lips. "Emma, I have checked high and low, as has Betsy… Your father is far away, and we have the house to ourselves."

"Oh, Daniel," she said, biting her lip contemplatively, "last time father nearly caught us. He remembered the pins… we were very nearly caught, and I don't want you fired… or hurt… or…"

"Shh…" Daniel shushed her. "He is gone… for now. Let us make use of the time we have…"

Emma looked into his eyes, which were full of love. He slowly put his arms around her, and she sighed, loving the feeling of his strong arms around her waist. "I love you, Daniel."

"I love you, too, Emma."

With that said, he pressed his lips firmly on hers. Her hands held onto the back of his neck gently, and he held onto her waist, his thumbs gently caressing her sides. He slowly broke their kiss, and looked into her blue eyes. He found love deep within those eyes, those eyes that he had loved the first time he had ever seen them. 

He smiled at her again, then slowly began a slow waltz with her across the parlor floor. This was the perfect place for dancing, and memories of past dances filled the back of his mind—

__

"Don't let go of me, Emma!"

Daniel shook his head. He had screamed the words… and yet he hadn't. The words he had heard had been screamed in his voice… but they were in his head. He looked around wildly, wondering where the odd thoughts had come from. Emma had her head pressed into his chest, and her eyes were closed peacefully as she swayed with him. She hadn't heard anything. 

Looking down at her, Daniel felt a whole new wave of love course through his veins. Her blond-brown curls were loose on her shoulder, and the blue dress she wore poofed out gently, a perfect compliment to her eyes (had they been opened, that is).

Daniel slowly relaxed, and hugged Emma closer still to him.

__

"Don't say that! I won't lose you again!"

Fire all around him, flames leaping at his skin, but Emma, his poor, poor Emma… She was dying in the blaze. They were moments away from safety, but she had inhaled too much smoke. Her lovely skin was blistering, her soft hair turning to ashes before his eyes

"No! I…

…love you!"

"Daniel, are you all right? What's the matter?" Emma looked into his eyes, which were black- but warm. She pulled away slightly to examine him fully.

"I-I…I'm fine, Emma." He hugged her close again, putting her face into his long, black hair.

He could tell she still had her doubts. He tilted her chin up to his, and kissed her passionately. "I love you…" he whispered gently, looking into her eyes. 

"I love you too, Daniel… but what's the matter?" She looked back at him, concern filling her fair features. 

Daniel shook his head. "It's nothing… would you like to walk outside?"

"Yes…" she sighed, grateful. "I haven't been outside in days… father hasn't let me." Emma shivered gently, then pulled out of her love's arms. "Let me wash my face, then I'll be ready."

"All right, love." 

She left, and Daniel shivered. He could have sworn he smelled a hint of a large fire coming from her. But she was alive, and that was all that mattered to him. He loved her, and losing her would kill him.

__

"I'll never leave you. I swear it. Not now. Not for all eternity." Emma promised, her voice weak, and her eyes beginning to dull. The smoke… the fire…

She was dead.

Daniel froze. The images forcing their way into his brain were so realistic… his heartbeat raced. He tapped his foot, waiting for Emma's return to ease his jangling nerves.

__

"Acme Exorcisms! We're here to spirit away your spirits!" a new voice, a male voice called out.

What the--?

__

Suddenly, the house was dark. The wooden floorboards beneath Daniel's feet warped with age. Coldness swept through the house. Daniel looked down at his hands… they were transparent.

"Daniel? Are you all right?" Emma put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Uh... yeah. Let's… let's walk, all right?"

A/N: confusing, I kno… Check out The House Next Door it's a great book, and it'll help this make sense. Oh yeah: please review! Flames welcome, I spose, but only if you've read the book!


End file.
